General Grievous vs. Dr. Nefarious
General Grievous vs. Dr. Nefarious Is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Star Wars VS Ratchet & Clank! Which arrogant organic turned machine evildoer would win in a DEATH BATTLE?! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Plenty of stories conclude with the hero inevitably coming out on top. Besting the villain, foiling their scheme, and saving the day, sometimes it’s okay to assume the evildoer is slain. Boomstick: But what if that “evildoer” were to survive and come back even better and cooler than before? Sporting an awesome cybernetic body and becoming even more threatening than before, these villains will surely be craving some vengeance! Wiz: And these two are no strangers to that outcome. Enter General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the Droid Army. Boomstick: And Dr. Nefarious, the self-proclaimed supervillain of the Ratchet & Clank series. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! General Grievous (*Cues: Grievous Speaks to Lord Sidious - John Williams*) Wiz: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away… Boomstick: Everything went to shit. Wiz: Pretty much. A war between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems broke out, giving birth to the Clone Wars. Boomstick: With all those Jedi running around, the Republic had an obvious advantage. The Confederacy of Independent Systems needed some help dealing with all these Jedi, which is where the brilliantly named Jedi hunters come in. Wiz: As the name implies, these individuals were tasked to hunt down Jedi and slaughter them. Boomstick: One of the most notable Jedi hunters was a 2.16m tall badass cyborg. Wiz: Better known as General Grevious. But before he was the Supreme Commander of the Droid Army, he was a Kaleesh warrior merely known as Qymaen jai Sheelal. Boomstick: Really? That was his name? That’s a pain to pronounce. Wiz: Right… (Ahem). Anyway, Qymaen was considered a Demigod by his people and was constantly praised for his efforts of taking down a race known as the Huk, basically being considered a hero amongst his people. Boomstick: But when the Huk came crying to the Republic for help, things didn’t turn out so good for the Kaleesh. This was around the same time that he decided to rename himself Grievous, due to the Huk killing his supposed lover, Ronderu lij Kummar, another Kaleesh with a weird name. Wiz: With the Jedi aiding the Huk, the Kaleesh were forced to leave, leaving them to starve. In response to this, Grievous took a desperate last effort to help his people. Boomstick: Eventually, when Grievous went to search for aid, his ship was sabotaged with a bomb by the same people he went to help for. Ouch. Wiz: At a successful attempt to make Grievous believe this was the Republic's doing, he somehow survived the explosion; possibly made intentional by the bomb planters. Boomstick: Undergoing the awesome yet painful process of becoming a cyborg, Grievous was back and was ready for some sweet, sweet vengeance. Wiz: Creating a bigger threat for the Jedi, Grievous was reborn. (*Cues: Love Pledge and the Arena - John Williams*) Boomstick: Grievous’ cybernetic body boosts his strength, agility, speed, and reflexes, making him more than capable of dodging projectiles and giving Jedi a hard time. Plus he can breathe in space now. That’s cool. Wiz: His body is composed of Duranium and Durasteel. Being made out of two of the strongest alloys in the Star Wars universe, this armor can resist laser fire and can tank many attacks and explosions. Boomstick: His primary weapon of choice is Lightsabers. You heard me right, not just one lightsaber is enough to please this cybernetic beast. He can split both of his arms into two, giving him four in total. Wiz: With this ability, he can wield four lightsabers at once. He can even use them with his feet. Boomstick: What? Wiz: That’s right, he can wield lightsabers with his feet. He can even use his clawed toes to climb buildings and walls. Boomstick: What is he, some sort of monkey? GASP, CYBORG MONKEY! Wiz: No no no… NO! He’s not a monkey cyborg. Boomstick: Aw. Wiz: That’s not all he keeps in his arsenal. He possesses a Grappling Hook, Capture Wires to tie opponents up in electric wires, and his cape is even immune to certain projectiles and lightsaber blows. Boomstick: Occasionally, he’ll even toss his cape onto his opponents to temporarily blind them or distract them too. Wiz: The Electrostaff is a staff with electromagnetic pulse-generating tips, able to shock foes with a force powerful enough to stop someone’s heart. Boomstick: He’s also equipped with a few Blasters as well. Kept on his waist he sports the Grievance Stricker and the E5 Blaster Rifle. The Grievance Sticker is my favorite, as it’s able to-''' *Grievous gets shot repeatedly* '''Boomstick: Yeah... Wiz: He also keeps a DC17 Hand Blaster pretty handy, but he usually only uses it as a last resort weapon due to its high rate of fire. Finally, he possesses Repulsorlifts on each of his limbs which can be used for flight and levitation. Boomstick: Now let’s not forget how crazy strong, fast, and dangerous this guy is. This guy has killed plenty of Jedi before, occasionally multiple at once. After defeating a member of the Jedi, he takes their lightsaber as some sort of trophy. Sometimes he even uses them for when he gets into another battle. Wiz: Grievous is fast enough to dodge blaster fire and is even durable enough to withstand large explosions and a volley of starfighter fire. Boomstick: He’s even survived an explosion that engulfed a subterranean city. Man, can anything stop this guy? Wiz: Well yes actually. While Grievous may have immense durability, speed, and strength, but he is far from invincible. If his chest cavity is left open, his vital organs become exposed, revealing his weak point and making him vulnerable to attack. Not to mention that he is arrogant and cocky to an extreme. Boomstick: Turns out that electricity can also temporarily stun him as well. Wiz: And let’s not forget one of his most, if not THE most humiliating defeat Grievous has ever had. Being defeated by Jar-Jar Binks and some Gungans. Boomstick: WAIT WHAT?! You mean to tell me the most annoying, worthless, and pathetic creature in the entire Star Wars universe defeated a guy who has literally slaughtered Jedi on multiple occasions?!?! Wiz: Yup. Boomstick: THAT’S LIKE LOSING TO A GODDAMN EWOK! Wiz: Despite being utterly defeated by arguably the worst Star Wars character to ever exist, Grievous is not the Jedi hunter you want to mess with. Boomstick: Even if he lost to Jar-Jar? Wiz: Even if he lost to Jar-Jar. General Grievous: They sent a child to destroy my station? The Republic must be running out of Jedi. Dr. Nefarious (*Cues: Aridia Outpost X11 - Ratchet & Clank*) Wiz: The Ratchet & Clank universe provides plenty of gruesome baddies, but none are as prominent or as dangerous as the self-proclaimed supervillain Dr. Nefarious. Boomstick: He seems to be a pretty killer bad guy at first, but once you get to understand him a little bit more, you can’t help but feel bad for the guy. Well… kinda. Not really. ' Wiz: In his early days, Nefarious was just an average crazy scientist. During this time, he was still an organic lifeform. '''Boomstick: One day, however, Nefarious was called insane by some sort of scientific community, so he went total apeshit. ' Wiz: In response to this, he released these green slimy minion things called Amoeboids upon Blackwater City with the assistance of his butler Lawrence. '''Boomstick: The presumed hero of the Solana Galaxy known as Captain Qwark was sent to stop the Amoeboids’ invasion. Fun fact, Qwark and Nefarious actually know each other due to their school days, where Nefarious was seemingly bullied by him. Wiz: Eventually, Qwark tracked down Nefarious and infiltrated his base, confronting him. For “old time’s sake”, Qwark attempted to give Nefarious a wedgie, cornering him against a railing. In doing so, Qwark managed to cause Nefarious to fall over the rail, sending the scientist into his own machinery, and transforming him into the cyborg he is now Boomstick: Wait, that's it? That seems like a pretty pathetic way to become a cyborg. Wiz: Well as pathetic as it may seem, this change was actually a blessing for Dr. Nefarious, providing him with power and motivation. Seeking revenge, Nefarious invaded Metropolis, where he eventually met Ratchet, a Lombax from the planet Veldin and his tiny robot pal Clank. Boomstick: Eventually, he was beaten by them as well, so he swore revenge once more. And then he did it again. . . and again. . . and aga-''' Wiz: We get it Boomstick. '''Boomstick: He’s lost a lot. (*Cues: Metropolis - PlayStation All-Stars*) Boomstick: Standing at 6.3′, and carrying some of the weirdest weapons you’ll ever see, Nefarious is not the evil scientist you want to mess with. Most of the time anyway. Wiz: Thanks to his transformation, Nefarious gained a few new abilities he didn’t have before. Nefarious can fire energy blast from his palms and can slash enemies with his cybernetic claws. Boomstick: Or if he wants to get more slash-y, he can whip out his Annihilator Blades. This melee weapon can slash foes with its twin claws, or he can detach them and launch them at his opponent. Wiz: He also possesses an item known as the Cloaker. This tool can turn Nefarious invisible for eight straight seconds. When invisible, Nefarious can perform a move he calls the “Cloak & Dagger”, where he launches himself up into the air and slams his Annihilator Blades into his opponent. Boomstick: He can fly using his jet boots, can surround himself with a blue force field for defense, and can even fire missiles from his body. Wiz: With his Clone Projector, as the name somewhat implies, he can project holographic clones of himself. These clones can cause physical harm and are impossible to damage or destroy. He prefers to launch them at his opponents for some odd reason. Boomstick: He can even tank some of the strongest weapons in the Ratchet & Clank verse! Wiz: His arsenal doesn’t stop there. Like a mad scientist within a sci-fi world, you can bet Dr. Nefarious has a plethora of other weapons at his disposal Boomstick: The Plasma Whip is… well, a plasma. It’s similar to Ratchet’s OmniWrench and kinda works similar to a lightsaber with the whole turning it on and off thing. Wiz: The Blitzers are weaponized boxing gloves that can create shockwaves. After a single punch, the weapon will recoil, making the wielder bounce back if it lands the hit. Boomstick: The Frost Cannon can spray a stream of gas onto an opponent which can gradually freeze them in their place. This weapon can freeze enemies in a temperature lower than -253 °C. Wiz: The Warmonger is a rocket launcher that can shoot two twin revolving rockets per shot… Boomstick: ...and finally the... Sheepinator? The hell is a “Sheepinator”?? Wiz: The Sheepinator is a weapon that can fire a straight beam, and if the beam connects to a living being, it will automatically turn them into a defenseless sheep. Boomstick: WHAT?! How does that even work?! I wanna get my hands on that! Wiz: There’s no way anyone would trust you with that thing. Boomstick: Yeah I know. (chuckles) Wiz: Anyways… Nefarious’ arsenal is surely stunning, but nothing really compares to the R.Y.N.O VI Protosuit. Boomstick: (Increase in enthusiasm as he goes through the list) This beauty possesses reinforced armor, rocket flight, super miniguns, laser cannons, and rocket launchers! Despite its awesomeness though, it surprisingly only carries 12 ammo. Wiz: Don’t underestimate it due to its lack of ammo. The range and rate of fire on this thing are incredibly impressive. And as Lao Tzu once said, There is no greater danger than underesti- Boomstick: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let’s just move on already. Even with all these weapons and stuff, Nefarious’ plans will fail sometimes. And by sometimes... I mean all the time. But man, he can sure take a hit. Wiz: Indeed. Nefarious was able to survive atmospheric reentry, has killed a being durable enough to survive a planet’s explosion, and has even somehow harnessed a Hypernova before to power a super laser. A Hypernova is a least a hundred times more powerful than a Supernova, which has a force of 10 octillion megatons. That's 27 zeros. Boomstick: Hell, even Qwark who can lift ten tons struggles to lift Nefarious. Wiz: Nefarious is quite formidable, but he does have some minor flaws though. Boomstick: Like another certain evil cyborg, Nefarious is pretty arrogant. He can get pretty darn cranky when things don’t turn out in his favor. I mean, if ya get him mad enough, he’ll have an outburst so bad that it can cause his entire body to freeze up! Wiz: While there have been PLENTY of occasions Nefarious has lost, that doesn’t mean he can’t pick up a good fight. His intelligence is mesmerizing, and he is as cunning as he is dangerous. Do not expect any remorse from Dr. Nefarious. Nefarious: When I’m finished killing you, I think I’ll rewind time… so I can do it again! And again! And agaaaaain!!! DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Trivia * The connections between General Grievous and Dr. Nefarious is that they are both once organic antagonists who were turned into cyborgs and lead a robotic army. They are also very cocky and arrogant. Who are you rooting for? General Grievous Nefarious Who are you betting on? General Grievous Nefarious Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Disney vs Sony Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Shadow7615